The present invention relates generally to a system and method for providing nautical torque technology, and more particularly to providing nautical torque, tidal movement supplied electricity power production.
Various methods and machines that are directed to providing electrical power production generating large megawatts of electricity are well known in the art. Many of these technologies involve coal fired power plants, solar photovoltaic cells, nuclear fusion or fission, and hydroelectric power utilizing steam and gas fired turbines. Some of these technologies require large quantities of natural resources in limited supply. On the other hand, alternate technology approaches require small particles accelerated to very high speeds to generate power or energy. For example, in nuclear power plants, the laws of physics provide that energy is equivalent to mass times the speed of light squared. This law illustrates the principle that small sub-atomic particles accelerated at the speed of light squared generates energy, and ultimately power. Applicant's invention embodies the converse theory that large particles of slow moving matter also generate energy, and ultimately power.
In one technology, tidal stream generators draw energy from currents in much the same way as wind turbines. The higher density of water, 832 times the density of air, means that a single generator can provide significant power at low tidal flow velocities (compared with wind speed). Given that power varies with the density of medium and the cube of velocity, it is simple to see that water speeds of nearly one-tenth of the speed of wind provide the same power for the same size of turbine system. However this limits the application in practice to places where the tide moves at speeds of at least 2 knots (1 m/s).
More conventional methods of electrical power generation include wind turbines, hydroelectric, water mass transfer mills, nuclear power, and coal fired gas and steam turbines.
However, some conventional power generation technologies have suffered from a shortage of finite natural resources as fuel or a limited access to massively large amounts of capital to build new systems to generate electrical power such as coal, oil and gas fired turbines, and hydroelectric systems with steam powered turbines. Further, nuclear fission power generation has suffered substantially from severe safety concerns and waste fuel disposal complications. All of the above existing technologies exhibit further drawbacks in environmental impact, especially greenhouse gases and air pollution.
One known technology approach with potentially more favorable economics, involves achieving useful fusion reaction producing conditions via a hydrodynamic inertial confinement means. However, the lack of stability of compression and the very high density of particles required of small amounts of materials in spherical or other convergent geometries is difficult to achieve. All conventional magnetic approaches to the generation of fusion power are practically unable to take advantage of the natural large energy gain, which can be as large as 2000 for ratio of energy output to energy input per fusion reaction. Successful variations of this technology however hold the promise of substantial megawatts of power production utilizing the methods of inertial confinement and magnetic confinements.
On the other hand, renewable energies, such as wind, solar, ethanol and bio-fuels offer promise to lower emissions but each has demonstrated significant drawbacks in the economics required for power generation at the levels required for large scale commercial development and favorable investment returns. Existing nuclear fusion technologies, such as outlined above, is one solution if eventually proven commercially feasible but simpler and less costly systems, methods and apparatus is also needed to serve future markets. One approach has been tidal movement electricity generation methods in general. However, what is missing in many of these systems is a way to efficiently generate large amounts of electrical power at low cost.
Therefore it is desirable to provide a different and more efficient electrical power generation tidal movement technology along with related systems, devices, apparatus and methods. The present invention provides a nautical torque tidal movement electricity production system for providing tidal movement power generation utilizing a series of bellows, flow control feedback devices, power generation hydraulic cylinder devices, and various mechanical coupling devices engineered to generate electrical power. It may also be desirable to provide an embodiment that includes a nautical torque land locked design, with or without a large particle of mass that is near a dock. In one embodiment, a series of power generation devices and electrical turbines are coupled to one or more 1800 RPM accelerator gear boxes. In another embodiment a 40,000 ton bulk cargo ship, large particle of mass utilizes tide movement to generate electrical power by coupling a plurality of transmission signals from a coupled power generating device and a tidal movement or gravitational water supply source. In other aspects, the design may variously include one or more lower water holding tanks and a pumped fluid return line. All these aspects provide embodiments that overcome the above and other problems.